This invention relates generally to the interconnection of circuit boards or circuit cards, and more particularly to the interconnection of two circuit boards or cards to substrate utilizing a flexible circuit member.
Flexible circuits are being used increasingly for the electrical connection of two circuit boards or circuit cards, or cable cards, or other relatively rigid electrical structures to various substrates. The use of flexible circuitry has several advantages over various prior art types of connections. It is especially advantageous over soldered or other bonded connections in that it does not have the inherent problems of improper solder joints nor does it require the relatively large amount of space that is required for solder connections. Flexible circuitry also provides a relatively easily made, good contacting connection, which does not require the overcoming of frictional forces encountered in pin insertion, and which can be used in very small areas to provide very high density circuit connections such as are required in the printed circuit technology, especially various aspects of computer circuit technology.
There have been many prior proposals for various types of flexible contact connections. These are represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,258; 4,087,146; 4,060,889; 4,717,345; 4,744,764; 4,647,140; and 4,480,884. However, none of these patents teach or suggest the circuit interconnection, as described herein, in which a flexible circuit can be used to provide a good secure connection between two boards and which is especially adapted to contact both sides of one board to one side of the other board.